


招惹

by qssssjx



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: 🐻本篇cp  贡天🐻目前只想写贡天和翔松，其他的还没决定🐻私设lpl选手都是雇佣兵，上路＝狙击手，中路＝指挥，下路＝近战，辅助＝后援，打野＝刺客🐻为了我自己爽而写的，OOC，国际三禁
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "GimGoon" Han-saem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 招惹【1】

招惹【1】

🐻本篇cp 贡天

🐻目前只想写贡天和翔松，其他的还没决定

🐻私设lpl选手都是雇佣兵，上路＝狙击手，中路＝指挥，下路＝近战，辅助＝后援，打野＝刺客

🐻为了我自己爽而写的，OOC，国际三禁

1.

“招惹金贡可以，但别招惹金韩泉。”

高天亮被男人推倒在床上的时候，突然想起林伟翔说这话时挤眉弄眼的样子

“啪嗒”

皮带扣掉在地上的声音拉回了他的思绪。身上的衣服已经被脱掉了，金韩泉低头在男孩儿的额头落下一个吻，颇有些温柔的模样

“温柔？嘁——”刘青松撇撇嘴，“金贡要是温柔，那他就不会是fpx西八人了。”

“金韩泉？金韩泉跟金贡没多大差别。”刘青松收拾好桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，“反正别招惹他就完事儿了。”

年轻的刺客那时候并不能理解这些话的意思，只记得刘青松说这话时调笑的口吻和意味不明的表情

年长的狙击手将沾满润滑液的手指伸进高天亮柔软的后穴——明明是第一次，本应该紧致的狗血却意外的松软。金韩泉皱着眉头继续扩张，没注意到高天亮羞红的脸颊

小刺客抬手捂着脸，脑子里回放着他自己在房间提前做扩张时的场景——为了看清楚一点儿，他是对着镜子做的润滑。玩弄自己的羞耻感害得他不一会儿就射了出来

“哥哥……”过久的扩张终于让他忍不住了

“哥哥…”高天亮拍拍金韩泉的手臂，“我提前…做了扩张……”

“你可以…嗯……直接进来……”

炙热的肉棒在穴口磨蹭了几下，就冲了进去。湿热的穴肉争先恐后地凑上来包裹着它，金韩泉差点儿就交代了。他看了一眼高天亮，小刺客因为快感已经高潮了，正闭着眼睛喘气——也许他自己做扩张的时候也这样高潮过吧，金韩泉忍不住想象那个场景。他把男孩儿抱进怀里，大手从他的脖子摸到尾椎——高天亮太瘦了，一路摸下去，没摸到几两肉，都是骨头

——明天开始要给高天亮加餐了

金韩泉想

高天亮还没从高潮中缓过劲儿来，就被金韩泉按在怀里一通乱摸。常年握枪的手上有厚厚的老茧，从他身上抚过的时候带起一阵电流。

要命

更要命的是金韩泉握着他的腰，一下一下地顶弄他的敏感点，而他只能被动接受。高天亮仰着头，被金韩泉轻轻地咬住喉结，像是被吸血鬼圈禁的猎物，下一秒就会成为对方的晚餐。

“宝贝……”金韩泉的攻势一下比一下激烈，“高天亮……”

“……啊…哼…哥哥…哥哥慢点儿啊……”

“慢点儿？那怎么行？”金韩泉玩弄着小刺客的乳头，“慢一点，你，不快乐。”

“操…！你他妈别……啊……”

高天亮感觉胸口一阵刺痛，低头一看，金韩泉咬一下他的乳头，又含在嘴里仔细舔弄，再吸一口，玩的乳头充血

“你请一点儿…嗯……又吸不出…奶…哈……”

“谁知道呢？”金韩泉说，“说不定就会有。”

“贡宝……唔……”高天亮拍拍金韩泉的背，“妈妈的奶好吃吗？”

“你乖……轻一点…妈妈疼你……嗯……”

金韩泉受不了了，直接把乱说话的小刺客按在床上，抬高他的腰，从背后压了上去

“啊……哥哥…太，太深了呃……”高天亮只觉得头皮发麻，一阵恍神，又高潮了

“这么快？”金韩泉的声音就在他耳边，“妈妈？妈妈好像不太行？”

“唔……你个…不孝子……啊…！”

金韩泉全部抽了出来，又整根没入。身下的人呜咽着颤抖着，手无力地揪着床单，但紧致的穴肉仍然不满足地吮吸着肉棒，恨不得马上得到滚烫的精液作为奖励。

“没关系哦…妈——妈。”金韩泉说

“我会努力的^ ^”

“嗯？金贡不想和高天亮搭档吗？为什么啊？”金泰相一大早就收到了金韩泉的组队申请书

【只要不和TIAN组队就行】

“到底为什么啊…？”他给自家狙击手打电话，直接被挂断了

很快对方发来了短信

【Gimgoon:小天在睡觉】

“………草”

金泰相想，太草了，家里就这一个刺客，这尼玛怎么搞啊！！！

2.

“战马，我们方劈叉要完了。”金泰相哭丧着脸进了指挥室

“？你脑子进水哦？”战马正在看最近的任务计划，“诶对了，小天的组队安排好了没？咱们就这一个刺客，得充分利用起来啊！”

“反正不能组金贡就是了。”金泰相一想起这件事儿就头疼，“他们俩睡了。”

“哈？？？？”

“睡了，sleep together，懂吗？”

“那怎么搞！！！”战马挠头，“金贡不跟有关系的人组队……这怎么搞啊！！！”

“要不……你去说说？”金泰相小心翼翼地说，“你是头儿嘛，金贡说不定会听你的啊！”

“哼！他听完之前我的脖子就没啦！”战马没好气地说，“本来还有个常平，人招过来也没出几次任务，就被调去EDG了，啊——咱们管别的队借刺客还要借到啥时候啊……”

“实在不行就安排刘青松和林炜翔多出点儿任务吧！”金泰相说

“OK！就这么决定了！”战马拍板，在任务表上写了一溜烟儿的lwx&crisp

【FPX——研究室】

“林炜翔，你个憨批又干什么傻逼事情了？为什么老子要跟你一起出这么多任务？啊？”刘青松一边把试管里五颜六色的液体混合到一起，一边打电话骂人

“不是…我哪儿知道啊……”电话那头的林炜翔也想不明白，“可能要照顾到高天亮才来，还没跟大家磨合好，所以让咱们多跑跑，以后他跟金贡就一块儿出任务了吧。”

“磨合？”刘青松冷笑，“磨合个屁！他来的第二天就能跟基地里的人打成一片了，还磨合？”

“那可能跟金贡磨合不好吧……”林炜翔说，“感觉他俩应该会成固定组，毕竟硬币哥旧伤复发，跟金贡组队的话有点儿吃力。”

“哼，反正你多努努力吧，我就负责提供技术支持了……”刘青松说到一半，瞥见门口探进来的一颗脑袋

“说曹操曹操到……” 他挂了电话把人叫进来，“高天亮，你跟金贡磨合有问题？”

高天亮愣了一下，慢吞吞地说，“没有啊，他没跟我说过。怎么了刘少，一大早的就这么大火气？是不是翔哥昨晚不行啊？”

“关你屁事！”刘青松把出勤表丢他脸上，“你自己看，下个月任务基本都是我跟那个傻逼一块儿出。按理说你人都来了，我看磨合的也没什么问题，怎么就不给你安排任务啊？”

“这不是组织上给你们俩公费二人世界嘛…真羡慕啊……”高天亮笑嘻嘻地回他，“你看，这不是任务么，我跟硬币哥一块儿。还有这几次，我跟翔少一块儿的——哇，刘少这是吃醋啦！”

“滚！”刘青松没好气地说，“那也就一次两次。你可是我们唯一的刺客，出任务肯定是每个人都要搭。尤其是金贡这样的狙击手，你跟他搭任务最好不过了……”

“唔……说的是哦…”

“所以我才问，你跟金贡磨合不好？”

“没有啊，我们磨合得挺好的。”高天亮笑眯眯的，“床上磨合得更好。”

“那为什么………什么？？？”

“你他妈的跟金贡……？？？？？？”

“叮——”

【松松:林炜翔】

【松松:我真是服了】

【松松:太草了】

【松松:tian和金贡做了】

【松松:我看咱们俩这辈子都得出任务了，哈哈】

林炜翔看了眼消息，手一抖，把枪里的弹簧掉在了地上

“握草！”

他低头去找

“握草…”

也不知道是在懊恼弹簧太小不好找，还是在感叹金贡速度够快


	2. 【贡天&翔松】招惹2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🦊：没有逻辑瞎写的剧情  
> 🦊：贡天&翔松

招惹【2】

🦊：没逻辑瞎写

🦊：本篇有 【贡天】【翔松】

1.

金贡不跟有关系的人搭档是有历史原因的，当然这个“关系”，主要是指肉体关系，捎带一些心理关系。简单来说，曾经刚刚入行涉世未深的金韩泉被经验老到的敌方间谍当做活体按摩棒爽了半年。在他们一起执行的最后一次任务中，出于对炮友的信任他跟着对方一起进入敌方老巢，全然忘记了自己是个狙击手，远远地ob才是正道。最后虽然他被队友救了出来，但队伍死伤惨重。

于是他就给自己定了规矩，不管是炮友还是友达以上恋人未满，只要有了关系，就绝对不能一起出任务

“不过说实话，金贡已经很久没有性生活了吧？”金泰相拉着林炜翔嘀嘀咕咕，“这也太饥渴了？连队友也不放过吗？”

林炜翔看傻子一样看着双手护在自己胸前的金泰相

“那也不至于吧？我感觉金贡看上他好久了。”

“嗯？”

“就，高天亮刚来的时候，金贡就问过我嘛…”林炜翔说，“问我高天亮会跟谁组队之类的。”

“哇…金贡这个gdx，怎么能对19岁的小孩起这种心思！！！”金泰相大呼小叫地声讨自家狙击手，完全没注意林炜翔的眉毛挑得快抽筋了

“是啊是啊…真是个gdx啊…嗯？”

“就—是！”金泰相一听有人附和自己，马上点头，“我跟你说啊兄……？！”

金韩泉在金泰相身边坐下

“嗯？怎么不继续说了？”

“啊……啊…哈哈哈哈哈没事儿！没啥，没啥可说的，嗯！”林炜翔已经跑没影儿了，只剩下金泰相一个人在瑟瑟发抖。

不过狙击手显然不是很在意他刚才说的话，指尖敲了敲桌子

“高天亮…怎么安排的？”

“啊…？什么怎么安排…”金泰相反应过来，“你还好意思问我！你自己！你明明知道……你还……！”

金韩泉并不接话，只盯着手指翻来覆去地看

“不是，哥，哥！”金泰相急了，“你总不能一直自己出任务吧！”

“虽然你近战也没问题，但是兼顾两者并不是最佳选择，这也是为什么要引入小天！”

“人是我亲自带回来的，我觉得他能和我们队伍好好配合，和你好好配合！”

“我知道。”

金韩泉没什么表情

“你知道个屁！”金泰相有点恼火，“马上又要出任务了……”

“哔哔哔哔哔哔——”刚好通讯器响了，金泰相看了一眼

“走吧，有临时任务。”

2.

【gimgoon,目标在你2点方向。】

【哇……新的无线耳机是真的好用，上一个耳机的电流声音差点把爸爸我搞聋了】

林炜翔放置好最后一个【眼】，假装自己只是俯身系了个鞋带。他晃了一圈没看到什么异常就起身了。

基地里的刘青松在键盘上敲敲敲，黑进了附近几个监控的系统，删掉林炜翔来过的片段。

【你他妈早该聋了，昨天叫你叫了好几次都听不到，跟聋了有什么差别？傻逼】

【哇……你干嘛又骂我……】

金贡听着耳机里的队友打情骂俏，老实说他很烦这两个人非要在他们一起出任务的时候讲这些碎碎叨叨的事情，但是狙击手盯梢目标实在又无聊，于是他只好忍着。

【哇……刘少和翔少怎么出个任务还要打情骂俏啊。】

新来的小孩可能刚刚起床，黏糊糊的声音跟随电流传入耳朵

金韩泉突然想起了昨晚小孩也是扯着这样的声音哼哼唧唧的

【小天别来捣乱】刘青松说

【怎么啦？我才刚来，薯片哥哥就嫌弃我啦？】高天亮笑嘻嘻的

【别恶心人了】

眼看刘青松就要施展他衡阳国王的对线能力，金泰相赶紧出声

【别说了，影响gimgoon集中。】

【目标出现了。】

Gimgoon从狙击镜里看到今晚的目标慢慢地走进视野里

【这人怎么穿得花里胡哨的】林炜翔找了个街角的咖啡店坐下，四处看看防止有人发现天台的狙击手

目标慢慢走进射程内，gimgoon的枪口已经对准了

【可以射击】crisp最后确认

子弹经由弹道滑出，按照预定的轨迹穿过目标的脑袋

【确认击中】gimgoon看着人倒下，开始收枪

【339去确认人死了没】crisp说

但是通讯器的那头没有回应

【lwx？lwx听到请回答】

【lwx？】

Crisp感觉事情不对，他黑进去的几个监控也突然脱离了控制

【gimgoon快撤退！】

【对方有人！】林炜翔终于回答了，【目标死了，可能不是本人。】

【哼，你要是想死就直接说，下次爹亲自杀你。】crisp忙着恢复监控，【gimgoon怎么不回答？】

金韩泉盖上箱子的同时听到了“刺啦”一声

有人踩到了他随意丢在地上的玻璃纸

对方应该是意识到自己被发现了，脚步停顿了一下。金韩泉趁机提着手提箱转移到隐蔽的位置。

“……我在天台了，狙击手躲起来了……”对方说的是韩语，应该是在跟同伴联络，“你们现场找到同伙了吗？”

“……我应该能找到他，你们去查一下附近的监控。”

【gimgoon，优先撤离，不要冲突。】金泰相下达了指令，【你右手边是一个居民楼的楼顶，跳过去之后可以从另一头的梯子下去。会有人去支援你。】

【那个老旧居民楼没有监控，可以走】

金韩泉轻轻地往右边走，低头看了一眼队友所说的居民楼楼顶

……西八，这么高落差

他后退几步助跑，然后纵身一跃

金东河循着声音过来查看的时候，已经没人了

3.

但显然，事情没有那么容易结束

金韩泉顺着梯子爬到居民楼的走廊，打算走楼梯下去。可他刚踩到第一个台阶，就听到下方手枪上膛的声音

“gimgoon。”来人不紧不慢地走上来，“不知道你还记不记得我？”

那人说这他熟悉的母语，但人他确实不认识。

“我脸上的这道疤，就是拜你所赐！”对方的表情越发狰狞，“我今天就要在你脸上……呃！”

“什么人啊这是，杀人之前还要逼逼赖赖……“对方缓缓倒下，露出站在他身后的高天亮。小孩附身用那个人的衣服擦掉刀上的血迹，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的

“反派死于话多，下辈子做杀手就少说几句吧。“

金韩泉看着他收好小刀，越过地上的尸体走到他面前

“你怎么来了？“他问

“啊？“高天亮抬头看他，眼睛湿漉漉的，”我来支援你啊，哥哥。“

下一秒，金韩泉抬手关了通讯器，把高天亮按在墙上

“不是，你关了通讯器，我还以为你们俩出了什么事儿呢！“金泰相在金韩泉身后絮絮叨叨，”到底干嘛了啊？为什么关通讯器啊？“

“关你屁事，西八。”狙击手心情很好，换做平时就不是一句“西八”能结束的了

“你好奇怪啊金贡……”金泰相想不明白，“小天回来的时候也好奇怪……”

“啊，关于这个。”金韩泉说，“把我跟小天组队吧。”

“啊？？？”

“金贡和小天绝对是亲了我跟你说！”林炜翔拍着胸脯对刘青松说，“真的，你看他回来的时候嘴巴红红的，眼神也不对，跟昨晚你的表情一模一样！”

“林炜翔，“刘青松看他，”你今晚就睡外面吧。“

“啊？松松？？？为什么啊我又干什么啦！！！“


End file.
